Best Friends Can't Be In Love
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: [SoKai] When you know somebody for too long, you can't be in love with him... right? Based on Where Rainbows End.
1. A Very Unhappy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Neither do I own 'Where Rainbows End' (property of Cecilia Ahern), on which this fic is based.

* * *

**Dedicated to my most beloved darling older sister, my best friend and soulmate!!**

This fic is based on one of her favorite books through all times, "Where Rainbows End". Unfortunately, she's not too fond of Kingdom Hearts, but she has to deal with it or else she'll get no birthday present from me ;)  
Anyhow, yes, I do know the grammar is terrible in this fic, but they're 10 years old. There're of course geniuses that can spell better than dictionaries (lol Riku) at this age, but when I was 10, I had the worst prepositions ever. I still do.

**Either way, I present to you...**

**Lovers and Friends**

**

* * *

**

Part I, Chapter I: A Very Unhappy Birthday

To Kairi  
Why hav you invighted Riku to your brithday party and not me?  
From Sora

To Sora  
Becos he gaive me his ice cream cone to me and you dident.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
No he dident.  
From Sora

To Sora  
Yes he did.  
From Kairi

To Riku  
Did you give Kairi your ice creem cone?  
From Sora

Sora,  
Yes, I did. Then I bought another one for myself. Why?  
- Riku

To Kairi  
He said he dident.  
From Sora

To Sora  
He did!!!!!!  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Your only invighting him becos you love him.  
From Sora

To Sora  
No I dont.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Yes you do. You two are gross. You give stuff to each other all the time.  
From Sora

To Sora  
That's called genierosety. And your the one thats gross. I dont love Riku. But you love Naminé!  
From Kairi

Sora,  
What are you and Kairi writing about? You're kinda obvious, you know. Mr. X is going to see you if you don't start writing more discreetly.  
- Riku

To Riku (aka Mr. Prefect Boy)  
You and Kairi are in looove.  
From Sora

Sora,  
… That was the lamest note I've ever gotten in my entire life.  
- Riku  
P.S. It's not _prefect_, it's perfect. D.S.

To Kairi  
You _do _love Riku. Ew. Im NOT in love with yours sister!  
From Sora

To Riku  
Whateva. Just becos your so good at everything.  
From Sora

To Sora  
Now I wont invight you to the party.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Why?  
From Sora

To Sora  
Becos you said I love Riku and you said my sister was ew.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
I just joked. Geez, cant you take a joke? Your so boring! And… your sister isnt ew… its more like ew to love _your sister_!  
From Sora

To Sora  
Big difference.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Sorry then.  
From Sora

To Sora  
Okay…  
From Kairi

To Riku  
Do you think I shold forgive Sora?  
From Kairi

Kairi,  
I don't know. What has he done, why are you asking this and exactly why does Sora think we're in _love_?  
- Riku

To Riku  
The answers are:  
1. He said wer in love. He said "ew" when I said he loved my sister.  
2. Becos he said sorry.  
3. He is a idiot.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Ha! Told you so.  
From Sora

To Sora  
Told me what?  
From kairi

To Kairi  
You and Riku are in loove! Your writin love letters -

Dear Mrs. Hikari,  
I'd like to discuss Sora's behavior in class. I highly appreciate that he, Kairi and Riku clearly share a seemingly _unique _friendship bond, but I don't think writing notes, bickering and screaming in that his two friends are in love during class is acceptable behavior. I'm sorry about having to do this to you and your son, but unfortunately fair treatment of all pupils is part of a teacher's duties. Please come to my office Wednesday 5 p.m. to discuss this.  
Yours sincerely,  
Xemnas Xehanort  
P.S. Are you free on Saturday night? Please call me.

Dear Mrs. Kazegawa!  
I was wondering, is it of your knowledge what has been happening with Sora, Kairi and Riku lately? They seem to be on unfriendly terms, and upon asking my son, he mutters something inaudible and walks off, and when I tried to take him shopping for Kairi's birthday present, he refused to without giving a sensible reason.  
I'm very sorry for bothering you about this, but I'm merely curious on the children's behalf.  
Yours sincerely,  
Akina Hikari

Dear Mrs. Hikari!  
Oh, no worries, I'm not bothered at all. But unfortunately, Kairi doesn't want to tell either. I also apologize for being unable to invite Sora to the party; somehow, Kairi and Sora must have had a row, since I haven't seen the two of them this angry with each other since possibly kindergarten. Naminé has no idea either – the poor child is torn between her sister and only friend's abrupt decisions.  
Yours sincerely,  
Shayna Kazeyama

To Sora  
Im still angry at you.  
From Kairi

To Kairi  
Fine.  
From Sora

To Riku  
What do you meen hes goin to Twilight Town? Its my brithday!!! Im going to be 10 yeers old!! Its _important_!  
From Kairi

To Sora!  
The party was borin without you. Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Riku came, then this girl came that mom invighted, shes my neebore or somethin. Juffy or Yofi is her name. Her frends came too and then one of them made Riku mad and they fighted. Then mom came and evrybody went home. Whats happenin in Twilight Town?  
From Kairi  
P.S. You better buy my brithday present soon!!!

To Kairi  
Its ok. Mom and dad are fightin all the time. I dont know why. They havent met for ages so they shold be happy instead. But they are not. Theyr sayin something about a divors. Whats a divors?  
And they say this boy is my bro. I havent met him befour. His names Roxas. Hes cool. Theres a photo of us in this letter. Dident Naminé come to yours party?  
From Sora  
P.S. Your gonna love it.

To Riku  
Wheres Kairi? Havent seen her today. I phoned her when I has come home and nobody answer. Somethin wrong?  
From Sora

Sora,  
Some stuff happened when you were gone. Talk to ya later.  
- Riku

To Selphie  
Selphie Rikus sayin somethins wrong with Kairi. Did somethin serios happen? Im really getting worryed now. And wheres Naminé?  
From Sora

To Sora!  
Kairi's with Naminé. It's kind of commpliecated. Sorry, Sora. Naminé… she's… talk to Riku later instead. I can't tell you.  
Love, Selphie

To Kairi  
Hey are you ok? Riku said a car hit Naminé and we dont know whats goin to happen. I hope your ok. Wright to me.  
From Sora  
P.S. Wer always ther four you. Ill give yours present later when I see you.

* * *

Next chapter soon to come:D I work on these chapters whenever I'm tired of doing homework (first, I just write whatever pops into my mind in my notebook, then I improve it on the computer). Please click the lovely button and REVIEW! 


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Where Rainbows End.**

* * *

To: Riku  
From: Kairi  
Subject: Grounded!  
I can't _believe _it! I mean, oh my god, all I did was make her a little wet! Big deal! But my mom exploded. She was like, "God, Kairi, you're just like your father. Irresponsible, childish and idiotic!" Then, my parents started fighting. _Again_!  
Geez, my life is _so _wonderful.

To: Kairi  
From: Riku  
Subject: Re: Grounded!  
Uh, that was a _tiny _understatement, Kairi. There was not one single droplet left in that gigantic bucket of icy water after you were done "spilling" everything on her. By the way, are you still mad with Sora?

To: Riku  
From: Kairi  
Subject: Duh  
Well, duh. You didn't expect _I _would be all calm and collected after his little slut for a girlfriend told me to "fuck off and stay away from her darling", huh? And, well, I guess he's mad with me too. It'd be a miracle if he wasn't, seeing how I splashed his "honey" with the water that was supposed to be used for the ice tea stand.

To: Riku  
From: Sora

Subject: Weird…  
I swear, Riku, the day the three of us met, we were destined to be doomed.  
I honestly don't get what's wrong with Kairi. Rikku is pretty nice. Yeah, she's a _tad _dominating, but that's the only flaw. I mean, she's cool, funny, hot, strong, smart, dresses sexily… what more could I ever ask for? And Kairi's my best friend! We've had our good and bad times, but this is ridiculous! She hasn't been this mad since we were 10, and that's 7 years ago!  
I'm so mad with her, Riku, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure Rikku said something mean to her. After all, Kairi and you are my _best _friends, so I don't really _want _to be mad with you guys. Besides, I know about her family problems, so I don't want to make her life more miserable, but that _still _doesn't excuse what she did!  
To top it all off, dad's invited me to come see him and Roxas for the weekend (for once), but mom refuses to let me go. She says it's too long a road to go alone (yeah, right, I went there alone when I was 11, I can do it _now _when I'm 17!), and also, Mr. Nosy invited us to his beach house for dinner, but I don't really wanna go.  
Hey, how're things going with Yuffie, by the way? I hear there's some chemistry going on!... Just kidding, man. I bet you're sitting there in front of the computer, staring at the screen in frustration, almost biting your nails -  
Okay, maybe I'm overreacting.  
Anyway, what did you do during the party? Who did you dance with?

To: Kairi  
From: Riku  
Subject: Re: Duh  
Sora, I think "a tad" would be an understatement. She practically slapped Selphie when she wished you a happy birthday. Either way, best friends once, best friends forever, right? Just follow your heart (for once, I actually advise you to follow it instead of your brain) and do what it tells you – in this case, apologize to Kairi. She's really upset about this whole thing, and instead of complaining about how badly you want to forgive her, why don't you just go ahead and do it instead? Screw what she did, it was only fair.  
Really? You've still yet to forgive him for giving you detention, huh? I still can't believe he hooked up with your mom, though. I remember all the girls calling him "Mr. Da Bomb" and "Mr. Mansex" behind his back. I guess he's pretty good-looking. After all, he _has _silver hair.  
Chewing on nails is hugely girlish and unhygienic, Sora. You really _are _overreacting about this whole apologize-to-Kairi-but-can't-thing. And besides, Yuffie's just a friend. Hell, she's _Kairi's _friend and neighbor. I still can't forget Kairi's 10th birthday party and Yuffie took her friends along. Leonhart was such a jackass. He still is. Bastard. Hmph!  
Anyhow… the party was kind of okay. Lots of people, lots of dance, so I didn't really keep track who I was dancing with. Everybody, I guess. Except Rinoa. Geez, it was enough to get into talking distance to make Leonhart explode. A real jackass. I hate him.

To: Riku  
From: Kairi  
Subject: Re: Re: Duh  
… Riku, my name is _not _Sora.

To: Sora  
From: Riku  
Subject: Sorry  
Sorry, pal, gotta go. Mom's telling me to shut the computer down and eat dinner. I'm really sorry. See ya.

To: Riku  
From: Sora  
Subject: It's okay  
Dude, you don't need to apologize so much for logging out to _eat_. I'm starving myself. See ya.

You have an Instant Message from: KAIRI.  
Kairi: Heard you were having a hard time deciding whether or not you were going to apologize?  
Sora: … As if.  
Kairi: _Sure_. That's why Riku advised you to "follow your heart" in the email he accidentally sent to me.  
Sora: … Mr. Prefect Boy is _dead_.  
Kairi: How sorrowful news, but it's actually spelled 'perfect', not 'prefect'. Geez, no wonder you've B- in English.  
Sora: Just because you've got a plain B! It's not such a big difference anyway.  
Kairi: At least I'm not close to a C.  
Sora: Enough with the arrogance, Kazeyama… I forgive you.  
Kairi: Did I ever _ask _for forgiveness?  
Sora: Why, you…  
Kairi: Just kidding.  
Sora: So, what's up?  
Kairi: Grounded. All thanks to you and Ms. Don't-Touch-My-Boyfriend-Bitch-Or-I-Will-Personally-Make-Sure-You-Die.  
Sora: Ha ha ha.  
Kairi: Laugh while you can, Sora. When I get out of this house, I'll -  
Sora: You'll what? Not invite me to your birthday party?  
Sora: Hello? Kairi?  
Sora: You there?  
Kairi: Sorry. My _joyous _mother just screamed that she wanted to divorce loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.  
Sora: Kairi…  
Kairi: Mm, I know. You and Riku are there for me no matter what.  
Sora: Exactly. Don't worry about Rikku, I'll sort things out with her. She's a bit overprotective, isn't she?  
Kairi: A bit?  
Sora: Okay, a lot, then.  
Kairi: Good that you know.  
Sora: Yeah… she's a great girl, though. I wish you could see her good sides and not when she's jealous. She's an explosive bomb when she is.  
Kairi: I'm too aware of that, but I'm happy for you, Sora.  
Sora: Thanks. Anyone you're interested in, then?  
Kairi: Not really. It's not like anybody would share the same interest anyway.  
Sora: What do you mean?  
Kairi: I mean that I don't look like a stereotypical cheerleader from a high school TV-series, meaning that I am not quite good-looking, meaning no boys shall be interested in me according to the high school rules of doom.  
Sora: That's ridiculous. Maybe you're not dressing as Rikku or happen to be interested in cheerleading, but you're really cute, you know.  
Kairi: … Yeah, _right_. Either way, I'm not too interested to bring home a boyfriend just yet. My parents would freak out, due to the fact that they've enough pressure on themselves to keep up-to-date and guard with a hawk's eye on my sister, let alone doing the same to me and whoever might be the unlucky guy I end up with.  
Sora: I guess I know what you mean.  
Kairi: Uh-huh.  
Sora: Somehow, I'm kind of relieved you're still single, though.  
Kairi: Oooh, what is that supposed to mean?

Selphie: _Exactly_, Kairi. What was _that _supposed to mean?! Told you that he doesn't like Rikku! Hah!  
Kairi: SELPH! Stop logging into my account without permission! God, I should really change the password.  
Selphie: Tough luck, dear. I'll figure out your new password in no time.  
Kairi: Damn.  
Selphie: But still, I told you he liked you! You've shared a paopu fruit!  
Kairi: Would you mind stopping with the paopu fruit nonsense? He has a girlfriend!  
Selphie: No, he does not! Or, he _will _not after this conversation!

Kairi: Jealous?

Kairi: SELPHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie: Hah! Aren't you curious, though?  
Kairi: …  
Selphie: C'mon!  
Kairi: Okay, maybe a little…  
Selphie: There you go!

Sora: Why would I be? I'm just relieved because somehow, I'd be uncomfortable with you having a boyfriend. I think it's the little sister complex all guys have when their long-term best female friends get boyfriends.  
Kairi: So, you wouldn't mind if I liked… Leon?

Kairi: OH MY GOD! SELPHIE!!!!!!!!!!  
Selphie: What? He's hot.  
Kairi: Yeah, but STILL! He's so… MOODY!  
Selphie: I know.  
Selphie: But that doesn't change the fact that he's hot, does it?  
Kairi: But why did you have to tell that to _Sora_?  
Selphie: I'm just making a slight investigation to prove my theory right. Or does the fact that he thinks you're interested in somebody else bother you?  
Kairi: _No_, it does however bother me that you're trying to tell other people I'm crushing on somebody I don't!

Sora: LEON?!  
Kairi: Er… never mind.  
Sora: Kairi, he and Riku have argued since forever. You can't like _him_.

Kairi: Actually, they've just been arguing for seven years…  
Sora: Still, that's as long time.  
Kairi: I know… I'm just saying he's… good-looking.  
Sora: He's ugly.

Selphie: Hmm… very interesting. Clear symptoms of jealousy.  
Kairi: Selph, sometimes you're really going on my nerves.  
Selphie: Ahhh, thank you for the honor.

Kairi: Never mind. I was just making a suggestion.  
Sora: ….  
Kairi: Okay, what about Cloud?

Yuffie: Oooh, somebody's liking Cloud, eh?  
Kairi: YUFFIE! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE LOGGED INTO MY ACCOUNT TOO!  
Yuffie: What do you expect? Hey, I'm your best friend.  
Kairi: You and Selph are really insane. Did you know she's the one talking about me thinking other guys are hot?

Selph: Yuffie, don't blow our cover!  
Yuffie: I won't, stupid. ButI can't believe you mentioned Cloud. He's like… two years older.  
Selph: Wow, Yuffie, that's really _a lot_. You're one year older than us.  
Yuffie: Yeah, but still… and also, he's already occupied. Haven't you noticed how Tifa looks at him?  
Selph: Of course. I'm not blind. Still, it's interesting to see Sora's reaction.

Sora: _Cloud_? What the hell is your obsession with guys and spiky hair?

Yuffie: Oh my god, he's so talking about himself. Selph, we've got some chemistry here!  
Leon: …. Yuffie, for the tenth time, I'm _not _Selphie.

Yuffie: Sorry, Leon. You're a lot like her, though.  
Leon: Firstly, my name is _Squall_, and secondly, yes, I'm_ really_ alike a hyperactive, short girl with dark-brown, wavy hair, her favorite hobby being matchmaking.  
Yuffie: Well… you do have brown hair, too. Anyhow, you know I can't see appearances on Instant Messaging, right?  
Leon: … Whatever.

Kairi: Uh… nothing.  
Sora: He's a freak, Kairi!  
Kairi: The other day you seemed to have a nice talk with him.  
Sora: …. He's nice as a _friend_, but… he'd probably not make a good boyfriend for you!  
Kairi: In your opinion, who _would_?

Kairi: Selphie, isn't that too much of the point?  
Selphie: It wasn't me who wrote that. It was Yuffie.  
Kairi: …  
Selphie: Okay, so I wrote it. But still, it's kind of discreet, isn't it?  
Kairi: … As discreet as if you'd wave a flag in front of him saying 'Sora and Kairi, you love each other!'.

Sora: Uh…. um… Riku?  
Kairi: Great. So you mean you wouldn't mind me and Riku getting together?  
Sora: Wait, wait, wait. I never said you two were getting together. I just said it'd be acceptable…  
Kairi: Yeah, and well, he's kind of hot.  
Sora: He has silver hair. Brown plus silver, equals ugly hair color. You want ugly kids? Go ahead.  
Kairi: Who said we were getting kids? Hey, there's actually something called a condom…  
Sora: …………….  
Kairi: I was just kidding, Sora.  
Sora: Good for you.  
Kairi: Now look who's moody.  
Sora: Why the talk about guys, anyway?  
Kairi: You were the one who brought the topic up!

Yuffie: Kairi, you can't hide forever.

Kairi: I'm not hiding! I just can't… reveal the truth.  
Yuffie: That equals hiding.  
Kairi: But I can't, Yuffie!  
Yuffie: Why not? You've told me and Selphie.  
Kairi: Well, you two are… _girls_. Besides, you haven't known me as long as Sora and Riku have…  
Yuffie: It's an excuse, Kairi. A feeble excuse, and you know it.  
Kairi: … Yeah…  
Yuffie: So why are you hiding?  
Kairi: I don't know. First the entire Rikku thing. Then that party at Tifa's which spun out of control and I ended up accidentally kissing Riku in the commotion. And now _this_. Sora's already mad.  
Yuffie: I don't get what he's mad about, though. His two best friends, accidentally brushing their lips against each other when there was total chaos at a party. What's the problem with that?  
Kairi: I don't know. Maybe he's mad about the fact I was totally drunk and when he drove me home I sang _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _about a hundred times, just that I exchanged 'star' with 'Sora'.  
Yuffie: Yeah, right, Kairi. You're just hiding from the truth. Either way, step out of your hiding place from in front of your computer, confront him and tell him the truth instead.

To: Selphie

From: Kairi  
Subject: Idiot  
I swear I'm the biggest idiot that has ever wandered upon this earth.  
I know you and Yuffie have nagged me about confronting Sora about this whole thing. Well, I did. He practically freaked out. I don't think I've ever seen him yell at me like that… I was really afraid. I felt like a little kid again, like when I was 10 and after Naminé got into that accident and my parents started fighting all the time because of the nervousness and tension. I just started crying, and everything became so awkward.  
I think his instincts kicked in, because he stopped being angry and started hugging me instead, telling me everything was alright and how it was better that my parents divorced because then I could avoid all fights and he knew about it. And then everything felt fine. We just sat there, just like we were little kids, on the beach and watched the sun set.  
Then, it just slipped out of my mouth.  
"Hey, you remember when we were little kids and wanted to marry each other?"  
I don't think what made me say that. It was so friggin' ridiculous, the moment after the matter felt embarrassing and laughable at the same time. But just when I said it, it all seemed to make sense.  
He just stared me, all weird. "Yeah?"  
"Come to think of it… we don't make much of a couple, do we?"  
He just looked away. Something felt wrong… like he was mad, or something. I don't really know. "Mm," was all he said. Then, the dork I was, I just added:  
"We suit better being friends. Lovers come and go, but friends stay forever. I'm always going to be there for you, and you'll always be there for me, no matter what."  
Yeah. I'm such a huge dork. Not that I really want to get together with Sora. I'm just saying it was kind of offending…

You have an Instant Message from: RIKKU.  
Rikku: Darling, what's wrong? You've been all… weird lately.  
Rikku: Hello? Sora…?  
Rikku: If it's Kairi you're worried about, she's going to be fine.  
Rikku: I mean, she doesn't have to rely on you _all the time_, right?

Sora is currently offline.

Sora,  
She's going to be just fine. Don't worry about Kairi. She'll survive without us. And if she ever needs help, she'll just give one of us a call. Hey, it's her birthday tomorrow. Take her out, okay?  
- Riku

Yuffie: Kairi, what I really don't get is why Sora was mad.  
Kairi: Selph told you, huh?  
Yuffie: Yeah, more or less.  
Kairi: Well… I don't know. I asked him about the kiss and stuff, and he already got all weird, then I told him I was going to move to Twilight Town. He got real mad then. I don't really know why. I think he's having some problems of his own or something.  
Yuffie: I guess. But god, am I going to miss you so bad! No more random movie nights, sleepovers…  
Kairi: Hey, you still have Selph, Sora, Riku and the others. Not to mention your _boyfriend_.  
Yuffie: For the hundredth time, Kairi, he's _not _my boyfriend. In case it never occurred to you, a girl and a boy can be _friends _without involving a romantic relationship.  
Kairi: Ha, ha. How ironic you'd say that. And what are Sora and Riku? Girls?  
Yuffie: Well, Riku's like your older brother and Sora… he's Sora.  
Kairi: …. Yuffie, _stop_.  
Yuffie: Okay, then. But just if you stop teasing me about Leon!

Selphie: … it was _so _sad! And _so _romantic! Hey, Tidus, are you gonna go bowling tomorrow?  
Tidus: …  
Tidus: Tomorrow's Kairi's birthday, right?  
Selphie: It is?  
Selphie: Yeah, I forgot. Time sure moves fast, doesn't it?  
Tidus: Yuna was planning to throw a surprise birthday party for her.  
Selphie: _Yuna_? Rikku's cousin?  
Tidus: She's nice, you know.  
Selphie: I've a hard time believing you.  
Tidus: Why are you prejudging Yuna? _She _hasn't done anything! And Wakka also says she's nice.  
Selphie: Who cares about what Wakka says? He's hanging out with _Lulu_! She creeps me out!  
Tidus: Both of them are nice. Yuna, too.  
Selphie: You're so crushing on her.  
Tidus: Who, Lulu?  
Selphie: No, you idiot. Yuna.  
Tidus: Uh, so not. What makes you think that?  
Selphie: It's so damn obvious. Wait a sec, Kairi's writing something. Did you know there's a new store in the mall?  
Tidus: Don't just change the topic!

Kairi: What's up, Selph?  
Selphie: It's cool. What about you?  
Kairi: Pretty fine.

Selphie: Good. You know Yuna?  
Kairi: Yeah.  
Selphie: What do you think about her?  
Kairi: She's nice.  
Selphie: Is she pretty?  
Kairi: Yes.  
Selphie: Does she and Tidus make a good match?  
Kairi: What's this, a test?  
Selphi: No, just a normal question…  
Kairi: Okay… I don't know. Maybe. Why?  
Selphie: He's _so _crushing on her.

Kairi: Yes, Tidus, she's ranting about whether or not you and Yuna make a good match.  
Tidus: Good.  
Kairi: Now, can you tell me what's going on?!

Tidus: Riku, you were right. It worked.  
Riku: Told you so. I _am _a genius, you know.

Riku: Yo.  
Sora: Hi…  
Riku: Talked to Kairi yet?  
Sora: Well… no… not since the beach thing, anyway.  
Riku: You're such a chicken.  
Sora: …  
Riku: And the kiss thing, you know it's an accident. But it isn't that that's making you upset, is it?  
Sora: I know.  
Riku: Look, she's just going to move to Twilight Town. Visit her when you're visiting your brother. Roxas, right?  
Sora: Uh-huh.  
Riku: You better not chicken out. We're arranging a surprise party.  
Sora: Okay.  
Riku: Skip class. We'll cover for you. Don't argue, 'kay?  
Sora: Right.  
Riku: …. WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Welcome to The Music & Art Freaks' Guild's Chat.  
snowflakeprincess: Anyone here?  
punkyprince: Yeah, me. Hi…  
snowflakeprincess: Just call me Snowflake or Snow. Everybody else does.  
punkyprince: Sure thing. Call me… Prince. Nobody has given me a nickname yet. I'm new.  
snowflakeprincess: Cool. Welcome. Tell me about yourself.  
punkyprince: Okay… I'm 17 years old. I like punk, skating, sea salt ice cream, and blitzball.  
snowflakeprincess: I love sea salt ice cream too! I'm also 17. I like drawing. That's about it, I think.  
punkyprince: Wow. You're the first girl I've met that doesn't love shopping.  
snowflakeprincess: I've nobody to go with. My mom's always in a bad mood, my sister… well, she has her friends, of course. I'm kind of afraid of those at school.  
punkyprince: Really? Why?  
snowflakeprincess: They say they know me… but they can't. I don't know them. I know it sounds weird, it's just that… it's hard to explain.  
punkyprince: I think I know what you mean. It's like, they say they know you, but really you're another person, right?  
snowflakeprincess: Kind of… they say I used to love shopping. I can't recall I did.  
punkyprince: You 'used to'?  
snowflakeprincess: It's complicated.  
punkyprince: You don't have to, but you can tell me if you want, Snow.  
snowflakeprincess: Well… I can't remember anything. My mom says I've lost my memories in an accident…

* * *

Okay... tell me what you think. Anyway, I've started a new KH fic too - Crossroads! Check it out, and for those who're interested in why I update slow/fast, check out Tsuki-chan's corner of my profile!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON REVIEWING:) 


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Where Rainbows End.

* * *

Part I, Chapter III: Surprise!**

Riku!  
Did the plan succeed? I didn't see Kairi today.  
From Yuffie

Yuffie,  
I hope so. Or else I'll kill Sora.  
- Riku

Riku!  
Hah, we haven't passed notes in class in _ages_. This reminds me of when I first came to your class, and our class had classes with Sora and Kairi's. That was _way _fun.  
From Yuffie

Yuffie,  
Please, _don't _remind me. I'm getting teary-eyed already when I recall those _lovely _memories of having detention.  
- Riku

Riku!  
That was even funnier. Remember when you first met Leon and started fighting? Then you met him again in detention! Ha ha ha! Your expressions were _priceless_!  
From Yuffie

Leon!  
What's Mrs. Larxene talking about?  
From Yuffie

Yuffie,  
I'm not going to tell you. If you're idiotic enough to pass notes with Yamitsu in class, I won't bother to help you.  
- Squall Leonhart  
P.S. My name is _Squall_. Not Leon.

Yuffie,  
Ha, ha for you. Not my fault that he's such an arrogant jerk.  
- Riku

Leon!  
Ooh, jealous?  
From Yuffie

Yuffie,  
… Why would I be? You're really lame. I swear Yamitsu's company influences your already damaged brain.  
- Squall Leonhart

Riku!  
Ha! You and Leon are so alike each other. I bet that's why you don't get along.  
From Yuffie

Yamitsu,  
What the hell are you talking about with Yuffie, and would you _please _stop doing that before you continue to damage her already injured brain before I punch you after class?  
- Squall Leonhart

Leonhart,  
What we're talking about is none of your business. And dream on, dreamer-boy! As if you'd land a punch on _me_. You're such a fighting amateur.  
- Riku

Riku!  
What's going on? You and Leon are writing _reaaaal _fast. What are you talking about, anyway?  
From Yuffie

Yamitsu,  
Why don't we give it a try, here, now?  
- Squall Leonhart

Leon!  
Er, would you mind filling in what you and Riku are talking about?  
From Yuffie

Leonhart,  
You're nuts. Honestly. You're crazier than I thought you were.  
- Riku

Riku!  
Heeeello?!  
From Yuffie

Yamitsu,  
Why, chickening out?  
- Squall Leonhart

Leon!  
HELLO!? CAN'T YOU PEOPLE ANSWER ME OR DO I HAVE TO HIT YOU TWO ON YOUR HEADS TO MAKE YOU REACT?!  
From Yuffie

Leonhart,  
As if.  
- Riku

Hey, Yuffie here. Borrowd Selphs mob. wuts happenin? u better do somethin good. g2g.

Yuffie, no prob its goin fine. r u done w/ de party yet?

Sora, almost done. See ya in ½h.

Happy Birthday, Kairi darling!!  
We're so sorry about this, honey. But you've got to realize there're times in life when you've to move on.  
From Mom and Dad

Happy 17, Kai. Have fun in Twilight.  
- Riku

Sweet Seventeen, luv. We hope you had fun with Sora! (Tell us all the details later!!!)  
From Yuffie & Selphie

Happy birthday.  
Rinoa and Yuffie forced me to write this.  
- Squall Leonhart (and Rinoa!)

We wish you a happy birthday!!  
From Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Paine, Tifa, Cloud  
P.S. Were you surprised?

Happy birthday, bitch. Enjoy your life in Twilight Town and may you never talk to Sora again.  
Love, Rikku

Happy B-day, Kairi. I can't believe you're actually leaving. I'll miss you so much.  
From Sora

Happy 17, Kairi. I can't remember exactly who you are, but I know you're my sister.  
From Naminé

Yuffie: So?  
Kairi: What do you mean, "so"?  
Yuffie: You skipped class, he took you out to that little island you used to play on, you were there all day and _nothing _happened?!  
Kairi: _Lots _of stuff happened! We reminisced and joked and played and… well, it was fun anyway.  
Yuffie: Me, Riku and Leon got detention for _this_?!  
Kairi: What did you get detention for?  
Yuffie: Um… passing notes. Leon and Riku started fighting.  
Kairi: Oh… why?  
Yuffie: Don't change the subject!  
Kairi: What?  
Yuffie: What about you and Sora?!  
Kairi: What about it?  
Yuffie: Well, _nothing _honestly happened?  
Kairi: What did you expect?  
Yuffie: At least a ki-  
Yuffie: Shut up, Selphie!  
Yuffie: Shut up you, Yuffie -  
Yuffie: Afrgblfrghah

Kairi: …  
Yuffie: Sorry, Selph's here too.  
Kairi: Okay. Well, nothing happened.  
Yuffie: I don't believe you. He broke up with Rikku.  
Kairi: Okay…  
Yuffie: ………..  
Kairi: Okay, then. He did hug me and there was this weird moment when he almost kissed me. It was just… weird. Then we just started laughing awkwardly before the kiss even occurred and then everything was normal again.  
Yuffie: Whoa!! Way to go, Kairi!!! That was GREAT!  
Kairi: But the really great thing was the _silence _before the kiss. It was magical, mysterious, beautiful…

Sora: … made you feel like anything could happen.  
Riku: Okay, I don't know. I've never had any "silences". Why didn't you kiss her?!  
Sora: It felt too… weird. I know, idiotic.  
Riku: You really _are_ an idiot.

Tidus: How's Rikku?  
Yuna: Oh, I feel so sorry for her. She's crying her eyes out. She has been mean, but it was just because she was afraid she'd lose Sora.  
Tidus: Yeah…  
Yuna: I think it was really brave of her to attend Kairi's surprise b-day party. And she even dragged along Paine! I think she had fun, even though she refuses to admit so. Rikku danced with you, didn't she?  
Tidus: Ha, ha, Paine danced with Wakka. He's so clumsy when it comes to dancing… yeah, I danced with her.

Tidus: Riku! What the hell am I supposed to write?!?!  
Cloud: For the billionth time this evening, Tidus, _my name is **not **Riku_.  
Tidus: … oops…

Yuna: That's nice of you!  
Tidus: Huh?  
Yuna: I mean, nobody danced with her except you.  
Tidus: Oh… no, it was nothing…

punkyprince: It's so hard to choose what to do.  
snowflakeprincess: I think I get it. So she likes you?  
punkyprince: Yeah.  
snowflakeprincess: And he likes her?  
punkyprince: Mm.  
prettyinpink enters the chat.  
prettyinpink: Hi, Snowy! Hello…,  
punkyprince: Call me Prince. 17 years old. Loves punk/rock. Single.  
prettyinpink: Learnt the chat rules of introduction, huh? Call me Aerith. 19 years old. I'm pretty fond of both art and music. Currently interested in someone.  
snowflakeprincess: Aerith, when are you going to go see _him_?  
prettyinpink: I don't know… I'm so afraid he has moved on without me… he said something seeing his childhood friend Tifa in town…  
snowflakeprincess: It was nothing serious, I'm sure. He's so _obviously _in love with you.  
prettyinpink: I don't really think so. The other day he said he saw me as a sister…  
snowflakeprincess: All guys say that. I think.  
punkyprince: Who's 'he'?  
snowflakeprincess: The guy Aerith's interested in.  
punkyprince: Ah. He probably said that to make you jealous.  
prettyinpink: You think?  
punkyprince: Did he mention it 'by-the-way' or deliberately?  
prettyinpink: Um… I'm not quite sure. We were on the phone and he just said it out of the blue. It was like, 'You know Tifa, right?', 'Yeah', 'Well, she's in town, I'm gonna see her', 'Really? That's great', 'Why don't you come around too', 'Sometime soon, I hope'.  
punkyprince: Okay. He's not good at this. He wants to make you jealous and at the same time tell you discreetly to visit so you can meet more often, but he's not doing it right.  
prettyinpink: … You guys are tricky.  
punkyprince: I know. That's what we're trying to be too.  
prettyinpink: What about you, Snowy? What's new with you?  
snowflakeprincess: … Nothing special. My mom's moving out with my sis; my parents are finally getting a divorce. It might sound weird, but I'm relieved.  
prettyinpink: Really? Why?  
snowflakeprincess: They've been arguing for so long. Seven years… I used to lock myself into my room. I still do. That's why I always sit here.  
punkyprince: What about your friends?  
snowflakeprincess: Don't have any. I used to have one, but I can't remember him. He says he remembers me, though. But he's more of a friend to my sister than me. You know… I've always been like, 'his best friend's sister'.  
punkyprince: So… they're together?  
snowflakeprincess: No, I don't think so. He had a girlfriend for a while, but they broke up when my sister moved.  
prettyinpink: You like him.  
snowflakeprincess: Well… kind of, maybe.

To Sora  
Oh my god, Sora. I'm so freaking nervous. There're fifteen minutes left before I've to go to school, so I'm taking the time to write to you. We haven't installed the computers yet, so I've to write by hand. It's so weird. I've never been this nervous before. Not since Naminé was in that accident. But maybe it's because I always had people I knew around me. Now, I'm all alone in a city where I know nobody at all, except my mother, and she's not going to school with me (I don't want her to, either). What if the people in class don't like me? What will I do? Oh my god, Sora, I'm freaking out.  
The city's so different from how Destiny Islands are like. Destiny Islands are so much more beautiful, in a tropical and exotic way. Twilight Town is just… cute. It's the stereotypical town you'd like to grow up in, but move away from when you get older. Funny it's other way around now. You know, there's no night here. Just dawn/sunrise/sunset/twilight. I think that's why it's called Twilight Town. I ran into some people when I was moving stuff. There were those guys, Hayner, Pence and Olette – they said a friend of theirs was ill – and then they warned me about this other guy, Seifer. I met him later, but he seems kind of nice but maybe just a bit too arrogant. So far, they've given me a pretty good impression of Twilight Town -  
Still, I'm so nervous!! This is so not like me. What the hell is happening, Sora? And by the way, what's this I hear about a break-up? You're not breaking up with Rikku because of me, are you?? I know I've complained about her too much, but you shouldn't do that because of me!  
From Kairi

Hi -  
You're Kairi, right?  
Olette

To Olette  
Yup, I'm Kairi. I ran into you the other day, remember?  
From Kairi

Oh, that's right! Sorry I forgot. So, where're you from?  
Olette

To Olette  
Destiny Islands. It's a beautiful place… but so is Twilight. Have you always lived here, or do you come from someplace else?  
From Kairi

Nope, I was born here. Destiny Islands… the source of the legend of the paopu fruit. Have you shared one before? I'd love to share one someday!!  
Olette

To Olette  
Actually, yes. Paopu fruits so rock.  
From Kairi

Honestly?! Wow, that's way cool! So, it means you've a boyfriend?  
Olette

To Olette  
NO! I mean, er, no, it's just a guy that's my friend… we swore eternal friendship, that's all. My friends always tease me about it, but honestly, it's nothing.  
From Kairi

I don't believe you.  
Olette

To Olette  
NOT YOU TOO!  
From Kairi

To Sora!  
So, I heard Kairi had written a letter to you? What did she say in it?  
Love, Selphie

To Selphie  
That's none of your business. What it says in that letter is between me and Kairi.  
From Sora

To Sora!  
Ooh, you don't say it's a love letter?  
Love, Selphie

To Selphie  
Of course it isn't. If you so desperately want to know, it was about her nervousness concerning her new classmates.  
From Sora

To Sora!  
Geez, you two are so boring. Can't you just get together a _tad _faster?  
Love, Selphie

To Selphie  
WHAT?  
From Sora

To Sora!  
I was just kidding.  
Love, Selphie

Sora,  
What're you and Selphie writing about?  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
Nothing in particular. She's just trying to play matchmaker and match me and Kairi together, as usual. Why?  
From Sora

Sora,  
No, nothing. By the way, what'd you have done if Yuna had told she had liked you?  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
Excuse me, but… say what?! Does Yuna like me? But I just broke up with her cousin!!  
From Sora

Sora,  
No you idiot, I'm saying that she likes me. She's all over me. I mean, she's one of the best friends I have and ever will have, but I'm not in love with her!! Besides, I think I go better with her cousin…  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
If you're saying you're getting together with Rikku, then I'll just say one thing, man, and it's tough luck, if you do I'll kill you.  
From Sora

Sora,  
No, I'm saying I match _better _with her cousin than her as an example of how bad a couple we are. Besides, Sora, aren't you over her?  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
Yes, I am. But still, Tidus, you've got to admit you're a bit flirty when it comes to girls, and I don't want her to be hurt. That's all. I've hurt her enough already.  
From Sora

Sora,  
C'mon, Sora, if I really did get together with her, you don't expect me to hurt her, right?  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
Yes, I expect you not to, but who knows what'll happen…  
From Sora

Sora,  
What's that supposed to mean?  
From Tidus

To Tidus  
Nothing.  
From Sora

Riku: So, you two started fighting in class?  
Sora: Yes.  
Riku: Because you said he might hurt Rikku?  
Sora: Yes.  
Riku: Because he said he'd go better with Rikku than you?  
Sora: Yes.  
Riku: Because Yuna likes him and he doesn't think they go together?  
Sora: Yes.  
Riku: And you love Kairi?  
Sora: Ye – WHAT?  
Riku: Hah, just testing your reflexes.  
Sora: You cruel person.  
Riku: Hah. After all, I _have _silver hair.  
Sora: What does that have to do with your cruelty?  
Riku: Well, all silver-haired men are popular, cruel, handsome and cool. That can, however, not be said about spiky-haired ones.  
Sora: No, spiky-haired ones are heroic, cool, hot, overly perfect men, while silver-haired ones are more commonly known as arrogant jerks.  
Riku: Do you want me to continue chatting with you or should I get over to your house and give you a punch?  
Sora: Go ahead.

To: Kairi  
From: Sora  
Subject: Calm  
So what's up? What happened the first day? I really wanna know. Who did you befriend? And what're you up to?  
As for me, life at Destiny Islands is kind of okay. So Riku gave me a punch that has left a black mark because we were joking around and ended up wrestling (jokingly), and I'm not on speaking terms with Tidus because he's an idiotic dork. Other than that, life's going pretty well. Everything's as usual, except that Tifa is clinging more than ever to Cloud. The poor guy seems kind of confused about her closeness.  
You've gotta tell me everything that's happening!

Selphie: Kairi!! You've got to send some hotties to me!!  
Kairi: Uh, whether or not they're hotties, I can't really tell. All the guys are just weird. None of them are hot, though… there're so many more hot guys at home than here. Funny that I can't still accustom to the thought of this being my new home, despite Olette trying to introduce me to everybody in town and show me all the places, good or bad.  
Selphie: Who's Olette?  
Kairi: Just this friend of mine. I met her on my first day, and she's nice.  
Selphie: Oh. So, what did she show you? Rather, who did she show?  
Kairi: Nothing and nobody in particular. Old ladies, shopkeepers, kids, I don't know, practically everyone except this one guy that's on vacation and who's coming back next week. Apparently he's Hayner's, Olette's and Pence's best friend. I wonder who that is.  
Selphie: And do you mind filling me in who Hayner and Pence are?  
Kairi: Just two guys.  
Selphie: Hot?  
Kairi: Nah. Hayner's kind of cool, but I think he and Olette would look good together. Olette says she likes somebody else, though, I wonder who.  
Selphie: Hmm. So what did she show you? Some cool place that you can show me when I come over to visit you with Yuffie?  
Kairi: Well, there's this place I love that's called Sunset Hill, it really reminds me of how it is at home. Then there're plenty of one-time jobs where you can earn money. It's really cool. This weekend I'm going to deliver some mail on a skateboard.  
Selphie: You? On a skateboard?  
Kairi: Why not? There're plenty of them here. They're actually fun to ride.  
Selphie: Whoa. I never expected you to ride a skateboard.  
Kairi: Neither did I. Speaking of Yuffie, I haven't heard from her lately. What's up with her?  
Selphie: Umm…  
Selphie: It's kind of complicated.  
Kairi: What? You know you can tell me about everything!  
Selphie: Well, I'd prefer not to tell you in a _chat_… you never know who can log into my account…  
Kairi: Okay… how about phoning me in ten minutes?  
Selphie: Deal.

To: Sora  
From. Kairi  
Subject: Re: Calm  
OH MY GOD, SORA.  
WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR MY FRIENDS AND KEEP ME UP-TO-DATE?!?!?!?!?!

Sora: She has found out.  
Leon: Damn. She's going to kill me, isn't she?  
Sora: Are you afraid of a _girl_, Leon?  
Leon: For the thousandth time, my name is _Squall_. It's not my damn fault Yuffie changed my screen name and now this program is going berserk every time I try to change it.  
Sora: Ha ha ha.  
Leon: Hikari, if you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you real hard.  
Sora: Go ahead.

To: Yuffie  
From: Selphie  
Subject: Please?!  
Yuffie, get out of your hiding place now, wherever it is. This whole thing is a real mess, but it won't get better if you keep hiding forever. You should confront your problems instead!  
Also, Kairi's coming over next week. If we see her then, why can't we just talk about what really happened? I still don't get the whole thing, Yuffie. I mean, I know it's horrible, but still…

To: Selphie  
From: Yuffie  
Subject: Re: Please?!  
Oh my god, Selphie… what've I done?

* * *

Guys, I'm sorry that it's so confusing! The format is confusing without a doubt, and the fact that there're so many characters makes it just much more confusing, doesn't it? Either way, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. (Except about spoilers, because I don't give any!) Also, in case you wonder, Yuffie and Leon transferred to Kairi's, Riku's and Sora's school when Kairi and Sora were in fourth grade and Riku in fifth, and Yuffie and Leon are as old as Riku in the story. And back when they were in middle school, they had classes together, but when they entered junior high they started having separate classes.

* * *

**_Reviews Corner_**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! AND REVIEW MORE, PLEASE :D

yukibozu

angelofsweetness (No, to make this whole thing more interesting, practically NOTHING is alike the book except just a few events ;) That is because KH has much more characters than the actual book, and besides, writing without being able to create anything of my own is boring to me.)

**Kitten262 **(I'm sorry xD; The whole Selphie-was-slapped thing was because of Rikku's protective and bitchy attitude, despite it being Sora's birthday. Sora got mad because Kairi accidentally kissed Riku, but when he found out about her moving, he got even madder.)

**Russ Dog**


End file.
